


Why we can't have parties

by nowisnotimeforcaution



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Based on a True Story, Drinking, Some underage drinking, Vomiting, lot of vomiting, they are all drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowisnotimeforcaution/pseuds/nowisnotimeforcaution
Summary: While the banquet this year was mild, the after party in Chris’ room was a shit show.





	

There had been a quiet decision made between the men who had just finished the Grand Prix Final in Barcelona. They wouldn’t cause a scene at this year’s banquet. Yuuri had already made it very clear he wasn’t drinking at the banquet, he actually wanted to remember this one. That didn’t mean there wasn’t a plan for an after party.

The banquet was coming to a close when the group had snuck out bit by bit and made their way back to Chris’s room. Chris and Phichit were the first to leave, followed by Yurio and Otabek, last to follow were Victor and Yuuri making sure no one followed them.

When they had walked inside, Yuuri’s jaw dropped to the floor. This couldn’t possibly be Chris’s hotel room. It looked like a club! There were strobe lights, a bar with a dozen bottles of drinks to choose from, and Chris had instantly started up the music once everyone was inside.

Victor and Chris were the first to start handing out shots. Yurio was the only one who was underage but the only one who cared that he was drinking was Yuuri, who was shut down by everyone else in the room. Seeing that every single one of them couldn’t say they hadn’t drank before the legal age, Yuuri stopped complaining. Otabek and Yurio didn’t stay long anyway. Neither of them were the party or socializing type. They left when everyone was still mostly sober.

An hour later they were playing drinking games. They had made up this quite disgusting cocktail that was more alcohol than juice. They passed it around to take shots from as decided by game. At some point Victor had 15 shots lined up for himself. He wasn’t very good with games and his lack of concentration was ending him with more shots than he could count. Eventually they took pity on him and changed some shots with water.

The night went on, Yuuri became more animated, everyone danced, they stopped paying attention to who was drinking what. The entire pitcher of alcoholic concoction was gone by the time the 4 of them had collapsed onto the couch.

Chris and Phichit were giggling to themselves in some conversation Yuuri couldn’t focus on. Victor was laying with his head in Yuuri’s lap not asleep but not really responding to the world around him. If Yuuri’s head wasn’t spinning he might have fallen asleep but every time he closed his eyes he felt sick. He wanted to move, he felt better moving, but Victor was perfectly happy in his lap. At least he thought he was.

Victor had moved and gotten up. The way he swayed made everyone look at him.

“You okay there buddy?” Chris had chimed

“Mhm” Victor said, his eyes barely open as he tried to shuffle his way towards the bathroom. He didn’t make it very far before stumbling over his own feet and face planting into the floor. That had Yuuri sober and by his side in an instant. “Are you okay???” Yuuri asked worry thick in his voice.

“F-fine.. Just need to pee..” Victor slurred as he picked himself off the floor, waving them off as he shuffled into the bathroom successfully and closed the door.

No more than 2 minutes passed before they all heard vomiting. They weren’t surprised at the vomiting as much as they were at the fact that it was Victor. Victor NEVER vomited when he drank. This man had a stomach of steel. They figured they would leave him be.

10 minutes passed and Victor had seemingly stopped vomiting. The shower was on now. Yuuri had one hand on the doorknob and his eyes drifted to his friends behind him. Victor hadn’t said anything yet and they wanted to check on him.

“Victor? You okay? I’m going to come in now.” Yuuri said before opening the door.

Victor was laying on the bathroom floor, half his body in the standing shower and half his body out. His body slowly heaving every couple of seconds as he continued to vomit. He was literally laying his head in his own vomit. The three friends scrambled into the bathroom that was thankfully big enough to fit them all. Chris picked Victor up to sit up as Yuuri cleaned the shower enough before putting back into it. They stripped him naked and washed out his hair with the hotel shampoo several times to get the smell of vomit out. Victor was literally a dead weight in Chris arms as they took him out of the shower.

Phichit had made a bed on the floor for Victor. The floor was the safest place for him. It took Yuuri and Chris 10 minutes to carry Victor to that spot. The entire way Victor whined about how moving made him dizzy and how he wanted to sleep in the bathroom, or in the doorway, or anywhere they had to stop before finally making it to the makeshift bed. He hugged a wastebasket to his face as he started to finally doze off.

“Do you think he’s done vomiting?” Phichit asked.

“God I hope so. I didn’t even know he could vomit.” Chris said.

“Well I guess we know who drank the pitcher.” Yuuri said holding the empty pitcher up.

“When though?” Phichit asked

“I saw him taking swings from it but I lost track because we all were. I don’t even know how many vodka’s I put in there.” Chris responded. The other two groaned.

They stayed up watching Victor for a while before finding a place to settle down. Yuuri made his own nest close to Victor so he could keep an eye on him.

Yuuri was the first one up in the morning, only because he had to run to the bathroom and vomit. It didn’t help that the bathroom still smelled like vomit from Victor. He was able to calm himself for the time being and leave the bathroom. When he came out Victor was awake and looked very confused.

“You’re awake.. Good. How do you feel?” Yuuri said kneeling down next to him.

“Like death… what happened to me last night?” He paused “I remember what happened but I don’t remember getting naked.”

Yuri told him what had happened to him. Chris and Phichit had come in at that point both looking equally as dead.

“I’m sorry guys… I don’t usually get sick…” Victor said rubbing his face. Just the thought of it had Yuuri running back to the bathroom. There was nothing in his stomach to vomit at this point. But his body was still heaving. When he exited again Chris had a glass of water in his face. Yuuri looked around seeing he had given everyone one.

Yuuri spent the rest of the day making best friends with the toilet. Anything he put in his stomach was rejected, even when there was nothing there he heaved. Victor and Yuuri spent the day snuggled on the couch as Chris and Phichit took care of them. Somehow they had escaped a hangover.

It was a long lazy day but they were laughing, joking, and watching movies by the time it was midnight again. So maybe they wouldn’t be throwing any crazy parties again.


End file.
